Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command
The Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command is the overall military command for the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire's military forces. Established early during the landfall on Arkhangelsk. It is responsible for the main defense of all Archivilli Arkhangelsk worlds, and assets. The branches of the Arkhangelsk Royal Military are: *Royal Arkhangelsk Navy *Royal Arkhangelsk Army *Royal Arkhangelsk Home Guard *Royal Arkhangelsk Elite Guard Arkhangelsk military might comes from highly advanced and destructive technology. The Royal Arkhangelsk Military also relies heavily on its extensive space navy for transport and defense. The Royal Arkhangelsk Navy is the backbone of the Royal Arkhangelsk Military, due to its much larger nature than all other military branches. The Royal Arkhangelsk Military is unrivaled in almost every way. Current deployments exist around or on every Archivilli Arkhangelsk controlled planet. Attacks on Archivilli Arkhangelsk assets usually results in counter attack almost immediately. Organization The leader and commander of the military is the High Emperor, who is both the civilian leader and military leader. The High Emperor usually instructs the Supreme Imperial Commander what to do, but the Supreme Imperial Commander usually has his own discretion in deployment and attacks. The High Emperor may appoint any amount of advisers to his military office. The High Emperor may deploy any branch of the military without seeking anyones approval. He may also declare war on any threat he deems necessary without the approval of anyone in the military or in the government. Ranks The ranks of the Arkhangelsk Royal Military are as follows: *Low Private *High Private *Low Minor *High Minor *Commandus *Low Commandus *Low Lieutenant *High Lieutenant *Low Captain *High Captain *Colonel *Low General *High General *Commander *Supreme Commander *Supreme Imperial Commander Promotions happen often if good service is noted, and seen by your commanding officers. Most privates become a Low Commandus before leaving service. Conscripted soldiers usually have a lower rate of promotion than enlisted soldiers. History The Royal Arkhangelsk Military has a diverse history that spans over 600 million years. The first conflicts were fought on Arkhangelsk after landfall. After small conflicts with the local indigenous residents, the first Archivilli Arkhangelsk government decided to create the Royal Arkhangelsk Military. The first true war was the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War which caused the Royal Arkhangelsk Military to expand at a much faster rate. Early interstellar wars were fought with aging Tyrll battlecruisers and with innovative new Arkhangelsk warships. After the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War the Royal Arkhangelsk Government decided to separate the military into 4 distinctive branches. The Royal Arkhangelsk Army, for mostly planetside protection. The Royal Arkhangelsk Navy for space battles and interstellar defense. The Royal Arkhangelsk Home Guard, which was to ensure the protection of all planets with small contingents of mixed military power, and the Royal Arkhangelsk Elite Guard which served the High Emperor as protectors, and guards. The period in Arkhangelsk history known as The Five Great Wars, allowed the Royal Arkhangelsk Military to further cement its strength in the supercluster it was based in. The first significant threat to the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire was the parasitic organism known as the Paracytill. One of the most destructive and longest wars in Arkhangelsk History, which still continues to this day. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk see the Paracytill as an extreme threat to all life due to their parasitic nature. The Royal Arkhangelsk Military also fought in the Great Typhia War on the United Federation of Royal Empires. The Royal Arkhangelsk Military is currently engaged in over 30 major conflicts in numerous universes. They see themselves as the galactic peace keepers and upholder of life in known space. See Also Archivilli Arkhangelsk Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Organizations